I don't belong here
by W0lf-Spirit
Summary: Doctor Zack Addy is in the Mental Hospital and reflects on events to put him there. A fix to the mess up from the writers. Rating is only for safety. If you are below 13 but saw the finale then it's fine. It only references. Spoiler for Pain in the Hea


Doctor Zachary Uriah Addy layed on his hard bed shivering. He had fallen asleep twice already that night, both times waking in a cold sweat from the same nightmare.  
He laid his heavily bandaged hands across his stomach, with the thin blanket pulled up to his chin. He felt cold. _Actually,_ He thought _It's a constant 75 here... a very warm temperature._ Somehow this didn't comfort him at all.  
_I don't belong here... I didn't do anything_ He felt hot tears sting at his eyes, threatening to escape. _I'm not a murderer._  
Zack was at a hospital for the criminally insane. He was surrounded by murderers of all sorts. He's only been at this place for a week and was still to afraid to do almost anything. It was to scary being surrounded by these people. He hardly slept and rarely ate. When he did manage to get some sleep he was nearly always woken up by the same nightmare. The nightmare of Gormagon, Zack's helping of Gormagon, and what the 'man' did to people, what he almost to Zack and worse, what he nearly did you Zack's friends and family. Those nightmares were the worst.  
The young Doctor looked over to the clock, it was a regular wall clock but his eyes were adjusted enough to the dark to read the time. Three AM. He doubted being able to fall back asleep. He turned to his side and found himself thinking of everything that lead him to be here.

--

Dr. Addy was examining bones and the data that went with them. This was, of course, not uncommon at the Jeffersonian. What was rather uncommon was the case that the data went to.  
There was no primary case being solved at the moment so Zack felt like examining into the Gormagon case a little further. it was very late and most people at the Jeffersonian went home already. But Zack preferred the quite so it was okay.  
Suddenly something caught his eye in the data. He, as well as everyone else, had over looked this little inconsistency as just a blemish in the readings but he noticed now something they hadn't seen before. He thought that this was important and would help lead Booth very close to the killer.  
He grabbed a pen so he would write this finding down bu stopped abruptly as he felt a cold, sharp metal press hard against the soft flesh of his throat. Before he could react, a cloth with a chemical, chloroform he noted, was pressed against his nose and mouth rendering him unconscious almost immediately.

When Zack groggily opened his eyes there was nothing but blackness. For a split, terrifying second he thought he was blind but he then felt the cloth tied around his head. He was obviously blindfolded, not blind. He took a few deep breaths to clear his head. _Ok... Where am I?_ He noticed a faint smell. It was almost like cooking a steak over an open fire, yet, something in the smell made Zack sick to his stomach. Judging by the bumping and the uncomfortable position he also noticed that his arms were tied behind his back and that he was in the back seat of some moving automobile. He could probably figure how to get from point A to point B by the feel of it alone, the problem was he wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious. He tried calculate how long he's been unconscious but was roughly interrupted in his thoughts almost immediately by the sudden stop and almost immediately after that being roughly pulled from the car and nearly dragged by the neck into some building. Here he could smell cooking meat very strongly. Suddenly it struck him. Gormagon.  
His suspicions were confirmed as the blindfold was taken off.  
He looked around the room with his eyes. The room was almost like a sanctuary. Yet had no holy feeling to Zack. The smell was stomach churning. he decided that he didn't like steak anymore. His eyes went to the kidnapper. The pang of fear and sickness that shot through the young Doctor was almost unbearable. He looked almost like a man. He was terrified beyond words.

Gormagon smiled and Zack felt himself nearly pass out again. _Why did he bring me here if he wanted to eat me?_ Zack didn't understand people much. He understood criminal minds less then that and least of all the mind of an insane criminal.  
The man took a picture out of a pocket. It was Zack's family, and then another picture of his friends at the Jeffersonian. The cannibal held the picture over a flame. Zack watched the pictures burn in horror. He didn't understand almost any social things but he did understand this. The murderer was going to kill Zack's friends and family. He shook his head. "No... please... don't hurt them." Gormagon smiled and shook his head. Zack grew more frantic and more scared then when he was worried about his own life. "No.. please. I'll do anything. Just leave them alone!." Gormagon nodded and Zack felt a shill run up his spine. _What have I just agreed to?_

--

Days later the young scientist found himself doing something he never had dreamed of doing, helping a murderer. he was even supposed to kill a man. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Gormagon, who had observed this, killed the man instead. Then disciplined Zack. The young man nearly regretted going against Gormagon's wishes as he bandaged himself up.  
Soon, though, it appeared that Gormagon had no need for Zack anymore. He didn't quite understand this, and it unnerved him greatly. Still, he tried pushing the thought aside.  
Soon enough he found out that he was not forgotten. Gormagon still wanted to use him.  
He found a package laying on a table at work. Doctor Brennen hadn't noticed it. He picked it up and his heart nearly stopped. Gormagon. He settled his mind. If he didn't give it to Brennen his family would be killed off one by one. Or his friends. Either way... it wasn't worth it. He settled his mind a bit and gave the package to Brennen. _Maybe... maybe it's nothing. Maybe... --_  
His thoughts were cut off as they found what the contents were. His stomach churned. The monster was still at it and getting even closer to those he loved. And he had no choice but to help. If he told someone, Gormagon would find out and Zack's family would be decimated. If he refused to help... the same consequence. He wished it would just be over. Somehow.  
Later, as he went outside for some fresh air for just a minute, he saw Gormagon. And learned that he had to take out the security cameras. "How? I can't do it without being noticed." The monster seemed slightly annoyed by Zack's unwillingness to think of somthing himself. Thats when Zack learned that he didn't need to do anything. Gormagon disappeared, leaving Zack confused. How was he supposed to get the camera's offline? What was Gormagon going to do now to get the camera's offline because he couldn't think of it. A shiver went down his spine. He was terrified to find out.

--

The explosion caught everyone off guard and Zack found himself, and Jack, in danger. The whole thing was a blur because it all happened just so fast. But one thing Zack did remember was thinking that he had to get Jack out of harms way, even if he might be in more danger.  
The next thing that he could recall was staring at his hands. They were completely raw. Any flesh that did remain was burnt black. There was no pain, he was in shock, but he could tell... they were in very bad shape. He bet they'd need prosthetics. All to knock out the security cameras and create a diversion. _But that could have been... probably was supposed to be, Hodgins..._

After that was a blur, he couldn't recall anything between that thought and laying in the hospital bed. He was trying to decide what to do. _If I tell them about him, then... if they don't catch him they will be in danger... but... If i don't then they'll still be in danger. Maybe if i tell them but stretch the truth the monster will let them be. Or Come after me. _So, the young haunted doctor finally decided to tell them. he stretched the truth a bit. He made it seem like he was actually behind Gormagon. Calling the monster 'master' and acting as such. He even told them that he killed that man. When really he had been unable.  
That night he found out that Gormagon was dead. So for the first night in what seemed like such a long time he was able to sleep dream-free without nightmares. His life was probably going to go for the worst and he knew it. his hands, although the doctors wanted to try to have them mend naturally, would probably need prosthetics. But now his friends and family was safe. Right now, thats all that mattered to him.

--

Zack awoke with a start. he didn't remember falling asleep. He looked at the clock. He could make it to breakfast. He sighed and let himself fall back to the bed. He had no need to. Despite not eating almost anything for the past week he didn't feel much hunger. And he didn't want to go out with the murderers. He was fine here...or not. One of the workers walked into the room. "Dr. Addy, come with me please." He was being summoned somewhere. He sighed again and pulled himself out of the bed. He was rather sore due to the position he had to sleep thanks to his hands, and because the bed was terribly uncomfortable. He followed the worker. He'd taken a habit of sleeping in his clothing rather then pajamas. He found himself feeling a little more secure, despite the slight discomfort.  
Zack was taken to an office that he'd never seen before. Inside was a police officer, like there was plenty in the building, and also an official looking man behind the desk with a folder of paperwork. A pang of grief ran threw Zack as he found himself missing paperwork at the jeffersonian, something he thought he'd never miss.  
Someone then caught his eye, in the far corner of the room was someone he would have never expected to see. Someone he thought he'd never see again. Special Agent Seeley Booth.  
The man behind the desk spoke. "Doctor Addy, please sit." He motioned to a chair which Zack took immediately. "Doctor Addy. There was very little evidence in you're favor. But thanks to Agent Booth and a miss Doctor Brennen, some new evidence has been uncovered which shows that you could not have killed the man you claimed to have murdered."  
Zack sat silent. He glanced at Booth in the corner, arms crossed and expressionless like he often looked when working on something serious. Then he looked back to the man behind the desk. "Dr. Addy, why did you lie about killing the man?" Zack opened his mouth to speak but was surprised at no sound. He cleared his throat and tired again, this time succeeding. His voice was weak and raspy at first. "H-he... Gormagon. He would have killed my family. He would have killed my friends at the Jeffersonian. Everyone I love..." He paused looking down. But then continued at the silence, looking back up to the man "I said that i killed the man because I figured that the monster would have spared them." He dropped his gaze again. He felt that sick feeling enter his stomach again but the man continued. "So... you were threatened." It was more of a statement then a question. Zack nodded "yes." He felt hot tears stinging at his eyes. The man looked up and nodded to Booth. Zack saw this from the corder of his eye and started feeling curious. "Whats... going on?" Booth smiled his half smile and the man behind the desk answered. "Because of this... new evidence. I'm afraid that you must be released." Zack looked like startled. Whatever Brennen and Booth had done... he was so thankful. His voice was barely above a whisper "R-really?" The man nodded and Zack looked at Booth who held his small smile. "Come on kid." Zack got up numbly and followed Booth to his car. Zack's smile started to grow to the point of looking like the top of his head fall off. Even Booth couldn't help smile.

--

Zack picked up a bone from the table. Doctor Brennen tilted her head a bit. "Do you see something Zack?" He nodded and put it to the microscope and pointed to an inconsistency. "I don't think this is generic like we've been believing." Brennen smiled. "Good job Zack. Keep it up." With that she left him to see if the bug guy had anything.  
Once she left Zack smiled to himself, he caressed his hands a bit. They were not completely healed but they were on their way. He had his life back. He was no longer afraid and no longer had nightmares. He would never forget what happened. But now it was nothing more then a distant nightmare.


End file.
